


Together At Last

by lostangelkira



Series: Love At Last [1]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Butch - Freeform, Finally, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sex, black dagger brotherhood - Freeform, vishous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Butch and Vishous both strung out and confused by what they feel for another, Jane and Marissa take things into their own hands to bring the males together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together At Last

*Author's Note*

Here's a little Butch/V story. Like many other fans of the series, I do like the idea of these two together romantically.

*Vishous*

Vishous panted heavily as he wound down from his run, hanging off the front of the machine. He looked down at the console...twenty miles. He'd run twenty miles in 3 hours. No wonder he felt wiped out. Yet the dreams would no doubt plague him again. He couldn't understand what was with him; he was happily mated to Jane. Had been for 5 years now. And Butch was happy with Marissa, even looking forward to her next needing, which according to Havers, would be occurring in about 6 months. But when he closed his eyes, all he saw was him...with Butch. The dreams had started about two months ago. At first, he'd thought it was just his subconscious throwing out a random fantasy that he'd had before. But now...he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him.

Again, his feelings for Jane were stronger than ever, the seat of his heart and soul. And he felt no resentment towards Marissa. If anything, he felt as much love for her as he did for his mate. His feelings for Butch, however, were bordering on obsession. He wanted to let his best friend take him and for him to do the same to Butch. His dreams weren't even freaking him out like they should. Hell, they felt right. But how could he tell Butch what he was feeling? Or Jane? He couldn't even look Marissa in the eye at this point. He sighed heavily as he got off the treadmill, dreading the 20 questions routine with Jane once he gets back to the Pit.

*Jane*

“What can I do for you, Marissa?” she asked, looking up from the paperwork on her desk.

Marissa closed the door to her office and sat, not saying anyting.

“Is something wrong?” she coaxed, being patient with the quiet female.

“I have to ask you,” Marissa began, looking a little nervous. “Has Vishous been a little...off lately?”

“I've noticed it too,” Jane sighed. “And I know why too.”

“You do?” Marissa asked.

Jane nodded. “Vishous tends to project his dreams while he's sleeping. He doesn't even realize it.”

“I've seen the same thing whenever I'm around him,” Marissa added. “I guess he gets so lost in thought he doesn't realize he's open to reading. Does...does it bother you that your hellren is dreaming of my hellren like that?”

“Does it bother you, Marissa?” she asked back.

“Honestly,” Marissa said, “It doesn't. It shocked me at first. But...when I really got to think about it...I find it feels right. It gets me excited actually. I hate to say it, but I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be with....Vishous.”

Jane couldn't help but chuckle.

“I feel the same way,” Jane replied. “I've known from the beginning that those two were close. And it's always been ok. I can tell it's taking its toll on V to bottle it up. Yet, his feelings have been bleeding through. He's been getting overly aggressive when Butch gets hurt, protecting him. And he's been getting more affectionate while he's healing Butch.”

“Butch...he's been having these dreams too,” Marissa said after a moment. “He's actually been having them longer than V. V's has been going on for about two months. Butch has been having these dreams for the last 6 months. So it's not V's dreams bleeding to Butch and altering them. And like you said with V's behavior...Butch has been expressing some similar behaviors. Butch has even thrown off scent whenever Vishous was hurt or in distress, similar to what he gives off with me, but it is different. Butch has been so stressed from it and confused. I want to tell him it's ok, but...”

“You don't want him to feel like his privacy's been invaded,” Jane finished.

“Yes,” Marissa replied. “What are we going to do?”

Jane grinned. “I have an idea. Take tomorrow night off. Those two are off rotation. If everything goes according to plan...our males will be just like new.”

*Butch*

Butch crossed himself as he shut the door to the confessional, kneeling in the booth.

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned,” he said softly as the partition opened. “It has been...a long time since my last confession.”

“And how have you sinned, my child?” the priest responded.

“I am happily married to the love of my life, but...I've been having thoughts of committing adultery, with my best friend, who is male. And happily married as well.”  
“Have you acted on your thoughts, my son?”

“No. But...I feel like I need to. It's so complicated; I know I love my wife deeply. But I also love him and care for his wife as well. I...don't know what to do.”

“My son, we are all made in His image,” the priest began, “We are all capable of loving with all our hearts. Unlike many of my colleagues, I believe that God wants us to be true to ourselves. Love is love, no matter who it is, or what sex they are. It sounds like you may need to sit down with your wife and talk this out. Say three Hail Marys and you shall be forgiven for your transgressions.”

“Thank you, Father,” Butch replied, stepping out of the confessional.

The priest's word did help...but how could he tell Marissa that he wanted to fuck Vishous until he couldn't stand anymore? He was even throwing off some form of bonding scent with Vishous. He'd went to Havers and asked about bonding and he'd said it was possible for a male to bond multiple times, but it isn't common. And if he tried to bite Rhage again for helping get V into the clinic again, people were going to start talking, coming up with their own conclusions. He was lost in thought as he got in the Escalade and headed home.

*Vishous* 

V was just logging off his Four Toys when Butch came home, hearing the cop toss his keys on the kitchen counter. V couldn't help but stare at his friend and roommate as he walked into the living room, taking off his designer coat and hanging it up. God...the male looked good. Hell...absolutely perfect. What he wouldn't give to have the cop showing him the same attentions he shows Marissa, to nip at his throat, kiss him. Hell, he'd give his other nut to just have Butch hold him when he wasn't polluted by the Omega.

“How you doing, Cop?” V asked, his voice suprisingly even.

“I'm cool,” he replied, looking at him. Butch's eyes looked so...haunted. He hated to see the male look like that. But it was Marissa's duty...and privledge to comfort him.

“Jesus...I might as well wear nail polish and hand in my last ball,” he thought to himself as Butch headed for his room.

“Where's my puppy?” Jane called out.

V perked up, getting hard. “Time to vent some stress. Maybe then the dreams will leave me alone.”

The next night....

“Jane?” he asked once she answered her phone. “I thought that you were off duty for tonight. Where are you?”

“I'm at our usual place,” she replied. “Be here in half an hour.”

“Yes ma'am,” he purred, his body practically vibrating with anticipation.

“Good boy,” she said huskily before hanging up.

Exactly thirty minutes after Jane had called him, Vishous materialized on the balcony to his Commodore penthouse. He found it a little odd that the lights were on instead of candles being lit, but he went with it, figuring Jane was probably wanting to take things nice and slow tonight. Which was for the better, considering he didn't sleep a wink during the day. When he stepped inside and noticed Marissa was with her, he felt like he'd swallowed a bucket of ice. Somthing was up. And that feeling intensified when there a knock at the door. Jane opened it to let in Butch.

“Both of you, please sit,” Jane said calmly, gesturing to the bed.

Butch looked as puzzled as he did as they sat next to one another, Marissa sitting next to him, while Jane sat next to Butch.

“Is something wrong?” Butch asked.

“We need to talk to you both about the dreams you've been having,” Marissa said, her tone gentle as her hand smoothed up V's arm.

Vishous turned to snap at Marissa, feeling the blood hit his face as embarrassment and shame flared in his chest. Jane snapped her fingers, getting his attention.

“Don't be mad at Marissa, V,” she said, keeping her tone calm and collected. “She didn't have to tell me, your dreams end up projected in my head sometimes. She finally came to me last night after reading your wide open mind and seeing what has you so strung out.”

“I apologize for jumping to the conclusion,” he said to Marissa, still feeling ashamed that he couldn't confide in his mate, instead forcing her to confront him. Then it hit him; Jane said they needed to talk about him and Butch...

“Did you say the dreams we've been having?” he asked, looking over to Butch.

Now it was Butch's turn to go red with embarrassment. Swallowing hard, he nodded.

“I've been having dreams...of you and me...you know,” Butch managed to say, his body trembling. “Marissa must've picked up on it.” He turned to his mate, looking destroyed. “I'm so sorry, baby. I...”

“Shhh...,” Marissa replied, now stroking V's chest and neck while looking at her hellren. It...was very nice, very soothing. “It's ok, Butch. It's always been ok.”

“She's right,” Jane added, now stroking Butch like Marissa was him, calming them both. “We both know that you love us with everything that you are. But we also know that you both love each other just as much and it's slowly eating away at both of you. I know you must feel torn Butch; confused that you can feel so much for all of us in that way, wanting it desperately.”

“We both see that you're not sleeping,” Marissa continued, running her fingers through V's hair, lightly scratching his scalp with her nails. “Not eating well either. And we've both noticed the possessive behaviors you have with each other when hurt. It's killing us watching what's happening to the two of you.”

“That's why we brought you here,” Jane picked up the conversation, reaching over and grabbing V's hand, Marissa doing the same with Butch. “We want you to know that it's ok to take your relationship to a physical level. That we love you both and want you to be happy with who you are...and who you love.”

Jane took his hand and placed it on Butch's pec, Marissa mimicking the move with Butch's hand on V's pec. The warm, heavy weight had V groaning. He couldn't help but get hard, preparing for what was shaping up to be the night of his life.

*Butch*

Of all the things he expected when Jane asked him to the penthouse to talk, he would've never expected this. It would have been too much. Jane was right too; he loved Marissa unconditionally, there was no mistaking that. But he also loves Vishous and Jane as well, wanting to show them just how much he cared for them. It was a little scary when he thought of where things appeared to be headed, but he was prepared to trust his loved ones completely. He couldn't help but purr softly as Vishous groaned when Marissa put his hand to V's pectoral. The male was totally sexed up, ready and willing for anything. Butch felt the same way. When Marissa let go of his hand, he slid it up the side of V's throat, briefly stroking over the thick vein there, wanting to tap into it. But that could wait; they had all the time in the world. He cupped the side of V's face and moved closer to the male, taking in his amazing features and body.

“I love you, Vishous,” he purred as he closed the distance, “I want to make you mine.”

The first brush of his lips against V's was like fireworks shooting through his brain. He pressed into V gently, licking at his mouth. Vishous opened to him on a moan, his hands coming up to fist his hair. Save for mating Marissa, nothing else had ever felt so perfect, so natural to him than having the gorgeous male sitting beside him holding him close as they kissed. Butch eased Vishous back onto the bed, holding his body off to the side of V's as he kissed him deeply, his left hand stroking V's chest.

“That's it, nallum,” Marissa purred with approval. “Show Vishous how much of a generous lover you are.”

He stopped kissing Vishous and looked over at his mate. Blood hit his face harder as he suddenly grew shy, knowing their mates were watching.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly. “I...”

Marissa leaned forward and interrupted him by kissing him hard.

“Mmm...” she murmured, “You taste good.”

Feeling a hand on his right shoulder, he turned to find Jane sidling up to him. He gasped when she kissed him too, her tongue dipping deep into his mouth.

Vishous growled softly, but...it wasn't a territorial warning. It was an erotic growl, V's hands stroking over his chest.

“She's right,” Jane purred, stroking his hair briefly before sitting back.

When Butch turned back to V, he saw that Marissa was kissing him, stroking his hair. Butch didn't even question it. It felt...right to him. They looked good together and he knows that Marissa loves him first and foremost, but watching the two of them like that...was hot as hell. When she pulled back, Marissa gave him a smile, sitting back again. Butch still was feeling apprehensive when V made him look at him. Butch kissed him again, putting his thoughts aside for awhile.

*Vishous*

Vishous let himself go as Butch eased him onto the bed. He was shocked as hell when Marissa kissed him, but it was unbelievably hot as Jane kissed Butch. Their females were utterly astounding. He pulled back from Butch's mouth, moaning as he felt Butch's hand ease down between his thighs and cup his sex. He pushed his hips up, grinding against his grip. Vishous tugged at Butch's shirt, pulling it up over his head. Butch sat back to remove the shirt, then slowly undid his belt and tore it from his slacks, his arousal destroying the pleat of his pants.

Butch did the same thing with V, pulling his shirt off, then went down to V's pants, teasing the zipper of his leathers down over the rigid length of his cock. One of the females took the liberty of removing his shoes and socks for him, unable to do it himself because Butch was straddling him.

“Care to help me?” Butch growled.

Vishous eased himself up, kissing Butch's chest as he eased his hand behind the waistband of his pants and underwear, finding the head of his arousal and squeezing gently. Butch moaned softly, then growled, as he held the back of Vishous's neck, kissing him roughly. V smiled a little as he stroked his best friend's arousal, feeling like he'd won the lottery. Butch grabbed his wrist and pried his hand out of his pants, damp from his response to the stroking. V smiled as he brought his hand up and licked it, tasting Butch.

“When I said help,” Butch said huskily, briefly sucking his forefinger, “I meant unzipping. Now...you're going to have to wait while I...” He paused to nip at his palm, pulling a soft groan from V. “Do a little exploring.”

He tackled V to the bed, jamming his tongue down his throat. V gasped, then groaned as Butch straddled him, rubbing his arousal against the outside of his hip as he gripped the waist of his leathers. Tugging them down, Vishous took the cue and bowed his hips up off the bed, Marissa and Jane assisting Butch with undressing him. V never wore underwear, so he was officially naked, save for his leather glove.

“Mine,” Butch purred, running his hands over his chest and along the outsides of his thighs. “You're all mine now.”

Vishous couldn't suck back a hiss as Butch nipped first at his shoulder, then his nipple, sucking it hard. V ran his hands into Butch's hair again, fisting it.

“Sorry, V,” Butch said with a grin, sitting back, “But you're a bit too eager right now. Jane?”

“Marissa filled me in,” she replied, handing him two pairs of leather cuffs.

“Thanks, hon,” he purred, kissing her briefly.

Vishous yelped when Butch gave him a smack on a thigh, grabbing his arm. He went lax, letting Butch cuff him to the bed. Butch was quick about strapping him down. V shuddered, all strung out from his arousal, rubbing himself against Butch.

“Easy,” he said, stroking V's face, easing his thigh back to where he couldn't get any friction. “I'm starved for contact too. But we need to take things slow. I...I don't really know what to do.”

“You're doing damn fine for my tastes,” Vishous panted, leaning into the strokes.

Butch smiled, kissing him nice and slow. V was surprised that he actually eased up, his heart rate slowing.

“Much better,” Butch sighed, running his fangs along his jaw, then his jugular.

“Butch....,” V groaned, hips jacking off the bed.

“Yes, Vishous?” he drawled, moving down his body, sucking his nipple again. “Do you want something from me?”

“I...please Butch, just touch me,” he pleaded, not caring that he sounded like a nancy, “Please.”

“I like that,” Butch murmured, moving even lower, his breath tickling his highly sensitive arousal. “No wonder Jane likes bringing you here so much.”

“It's so sexy to hear him plead,” Jane purred, her and Marissa sprawled out on a couch just a few feet from the bed.

“True,” he replied, looking up at Vishous. “But it would be cruel to keep him waiting any longer.”

V trembled as Butch started nuzzling his arousal, purring to himself.

“Yes!” he cried out as all of a sudden, Butch reared up and took every inch of his arousal down his throat and sucked.

Vishous couldn't stop the orgasm if he'd wanted to, straining at the cuffs as he kept coming. Butch hummed around his arousal, pulling off him with an audible pop, a little of his come dripping down the head of his still hard cock. Butch licked it off quickly. V jerked slightly from the brief contact to his super sensitive arousal. But now...he felt a little more in control of himself. He was certainly feeling more sane, knowing that his friend and his mate shared his feelings.  
“I can't hold back much longer,” Butch panted, getting up just long enough to get his pants off.

His cock bounced obscenely, the thick length standing tall, as he crawled back up on the bed. As he eased his body onto V's,Jane pulled out a large tube of Astroglide and came around the other side of the bed, sitting next to them. Marissa mirrored her position on the other side of the bed, rubbing Butch's back and V's arm. V fell still and let loose with a purr, unable to keep his emotions to himself. Not tonight...probably never again.

*Butch*

“Hold out your hand, Butch,” Jane murmured, leaning into him and coming in contact with V's body. Her body immediately became fully solid, pulling itself together with no effort. 

Butch complied, reaching over and holding out his right hand. Jane squeezed some lube on his fingers, slicking them up nicely.

“There you go,” she purred. “Go slow. He likes a little suspense.”

He growled softly as he eased his hand between V's legs, finding his prize just behind his marred sac. Vishous bowed up off the bed again, a loud, pumping purr rumbling through his chest as Butch ran a finger gently around V's opening. He gingerly applied pressure until the tip of his forefinger sank in. V trembled, his body going still as he pressed on, inserting the digit deep into V. Feeling a spongy protrusion deep in his body, Butch tickled it. Vishous shouted in surprise and came again, spraying him and Butch with jet after jet of his come. Both of them purred and groaned as they caught the unmistakeable scent of V's bonding...for Butch. It was different from his bonding for Jane, but it had smiliar aspects to it. Vishous lifted his head and looked at them, his face flushed a deep pink.

“That's a damn good color on you, Vishous,” Butch purred, wriggling the finger buried in his body a little.

V's hips bucked wildly as he continued his ministrations. Butch groaned loudly as he felt both Marissa and Jane grip his hard cock, stroking it slowly, coating it in lube. Needing a little distraction, Butch moved his finger faster as he leaned down and sheathed V's cock in his throat again. As he pleasured his best friend, he heard a snapping sound, followed by hands fisting his hair hard. The combination of the hands running through his hair and the things he was doing to Vishous was enough to stave off the inevitable explosion. When the girls released him, Butch pulled off of Vishous, breathing hard. Butch moved back up his body, inserting a second, then a third finger into V, scissoring them open. Vishous groaned, his hips bucking again.

“Oh god, Butch,” V panted, leaning up and kissing him hard. “Just take me. I need it now.”

“Just...a little..more,” Butch said through gritted teeth as he spread him open further. “I don't want to tear you up. It would kill me to hurt you, no matter much you might like it.”

“I'm fine, Butch,” he growled, nicking Butch's lower lip, lapping the trickle of blood that welled up. “I'm ready for it.”

Butch pulled his hand from V, rearing up over him. He gripped himself and pressed into him slowly. When he finally got past the tight ring of muscle that was the entrance to him, he slid in all the way to the hilt. They both shouted; Butch out of surprise and pleasure, Vishous out of surprise and pain. Butch went completely still, letting V get used to him.

“You ok?” Butch asked, his voice full of gravel.

“Yessss....,” Vishous hissed, wrapping his thick, strong legs around his waist. “Take me.”

Butch started moving slowly, rolling his hips so that he stroked V's prostate, making him pant and growl. When V clawed at his back, Butch let loose. Tucking his head against V's neck, Butch let his body go, hammering into Vishous with every once of power he had in his body. Vishous came all over him several times, their chests and stomachs slick with his spending. They were soaked in his bonding for him and Butch, the penthouse filled with the delicious scent. When he slowed his rhythm to give V a bit of a break, he lifted his head, panting heavily. His heart froze in his chest when he saw the look on Vishous's face. He was radiant...truly happy. Vishous purred as he reached up and stroked his face. He tilted his hips and swiveled them, making Butch groan.

“What are you waiting for, nallum?” he growled. “You haven't finished.”

When V pulled him down and kissed him hard, Butch resumed a brutal pace, pulling him from V in order to get better leverage. Vishous was right there with him, taking everything he had to give. And giving just as much in return. He caught another, new flood of scent. This one...was from him, for Vishous. Marissa purred in approval, easing down next to them, Jane on the other side. When the girls leaned up and kissed him, he lost it. He came on a roar, hissing as he leaned over and bit V hard. Vishous bit him back, drinking deeply. When they both wound down and had sealed each other's bites, Butch fell to V's side, easing himself from his body.

Vishous followed him, cuddling close to him. When V looked at him, he looked content, at ease. Butch couldn't even recall the last time he'd seen V like this, perhaps it was never.

“You ok?” Butch asked the male again.

“More than ok,” he purred, reaching down and stroking him slowly.

Vishous moved too quick for Butch to react, pulling him to where he was face down on the bed, facing the penthouse's kitchen.

“It's your turn now,” Vishous growled, rubbing his erection against his ass.

Butch could only moan in response.

*Vishous*

Vishous felt better than he'd ever been. He was...whole now. Truly whole. Butch had given him what had been missing. Now it was his turn to return the favor. He purred as he held out his hand to Jane. She slicked his fingers with the lube, just as she'd done with Butch.

“Easy, nallum,” he said softly, gently rubbing his back. “I won't hurt you. Never will I hurt you.”

Butch's stance eased as he placed his hand between his cheeks, teasing his virgin flesh.

“V,” Butch gasped, pushing back against him.

Vishous wanted to be playful, to tease his second mate. But he needed to take him properly, like he'd just received. V slipped two fingers into Butch, making him cry out. Butch's arousal was evident from the scent he was throwing off. V was surprised at how easily Butch was adapting to the intrusion, now taking four of his fingers, spread out even. Marissa eased herself under Butch and stroked him slowly. Jane eased up against V, stroking her hellren's back and ass, reaching under to fondle his sac. V growled as she used her other hand to stroke his cock, getting it ready for Butch. This was a turn on like no other; to be prepared by his loving shellan to love his other mate. There was no denying it; him and Butch were bonded mates to one another, as well as to their shellans. Hell, V was even catching a third scent coming from him, for Marissa. Never in all his life, with all the suffering and pain he'd endured...would he have expected to find so many people that loved him as he was, not once judging him for any of his predilections. And that he returned that love with his own. Pulling away from Jane, he reared up and slammed into Butch hard. Butch grunted from the sudden instrusion, but didn't pull away. If anything, he pressed into him harder. Vishous couldn't make himself slow down at this point, he just gripped Butch's hips and thrust hard and fast, letting himself rest on Butch's back as he took his friend...his mate's virginity.

“Damn, Butch...,” he snarled, “You're so...damn tight. So...perfect.”

Butch purred deep in his chest, reverberating through his body to a point V could feel the tremors around his cock. That proved to be too much for him and he came hard, V nearly saw stars from it. As his hips slowed, his movements easing until they ceased, he nuzzled the back of Butch's neck.

“I love you, Butch,” he purred, “God...it feels so damn good to finally say it.”

“Tell me about it,” Butch panted. “Could...could you please let me up? I've got a cramp in my leg.”

Vishous eased back, feeling utterly sated. Butch hopped up from the bed, limping slightly as walked around the penthouse, working the cramp from his leg.

“You look so much better, love,” Jane whispered in his ear, stroking his chest.

He turned and kissed her, running a hand through her hair.

“I feel like I'm finally whole. Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this,” he purred.

“Hmm...how about when we get home, me and Butch watch you show Marissa how talented you are. Then we switch,” Jane replied.

“You're ok with that?” he asked.

“Hell, Marissa said that not only did she want to be with you at least once, but she told me that Butch communicated to her that he wanted to watch,” she told him.

“Have I told you that I love you?” he asked against her mouth.

“Every night,” she said, “and I never tire of hearing it. Come on, let's go home and get something to eat.”

“Cop!” V called, “mind if we ride home with you?”

“Never,” he replied, buttoning his shirt. “Though you sure you want to go home for Last Meal? You know that we're going to have to explain this to everybody. And Rhage...”

“Honestly, Rhage can shove it,” V said, “They have to find out at some point. Especially since we are going to be properly mated.”

“Sounds good to me,” Butch replied, putting one arm around his waist and the other around Marissa's as the four of them walked out together.

They'd walked in as two friends with their respective mates. Now they walked out as mates to one another, a family of four. Destined for true happiness.


End file.
